


You Give Me That Feeling

by FicWriter1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Healthy Communication, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sexual Content, So is Vision, Wanda is Thirsty, but he hides it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicWriter1234/pseuds/FicWriter1234
Summary: Wanda and Vision explore a new facet of their relationship during their two years of stolen moments.





	You Give Me That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Valentine's Day, here's a soft, hopefully romantic first time for Wanda and Vision.

Wanda let out a moan as she approached her climax. One of her hands squeezed her breast while the other stroked herself. Surrounded by warm, sweet-scented bathwater, she floated on waves of pleasure. She couldn’t hold back a soft cry when she imagined that her touch was Vision’s, combined with his worshipful gaze.

Amid all the sensations that were inundating her, she heard the door open. _Fuck_. Vision was not supposed to be back so soon. She was so close. Despite his presence on the other side of the bathroom door, she couldn’t help but whimper.

Vision’s footsteps drew closer, and he asked, “Wanda, are you alright?”

Wanda attempted to steady her breathing before answering, “I’m fine, Vizh.”

“Very well.” He did not sound entirely convinced, but he stayed where he was. “I am going to start dinner if you need anything.”

“Okay, thanks.” She hoped that he could not hear the desperation in her voice. He moved farther away, and she could hear him pulling out pots and pans. She wondered if she could finish what she’d started quietly enough so as to not draw his attention. But having him in the other room only excited her more. She resumed her earlier motions while covering her mouth with her free hand.

When she was done, she lay back in the water, shuddering through the afterglow of her climax. Wanda soaked until the water was cold, all her fingers and toes were thoroughly pruney, and she was sure she could be composed enough to act normally around Vizh.

But when she finally got dressed and emerged from the bathroom, her composure immediately fled when Vision looked up from his cooking and smiled at her. Heat flamed in her cheeks. His lips turned down. “You’re flushed. Do you feel ill?”

Wanda approached the kitchen counter, trying to calm herself down. “No, I just took a hot bath.” To distract herself, she asked, “What’s for dinner?”

Despite the fact that the meal was clearly visible, he humored her. “Fettucine alfredo with shrimp.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

With a shake of his head, Vision said, “No, it is almost done.” He gestured to the small round kitchen table that the room held. “Have a seat.”

A few minutes later, he placed a dish of pasta in front of her and sat beside her.

Wanda asked, “Would you like to try some?”

“Yes, thank you.” She gathered some pasta and a piece of shrimp on her fork, stretching it toward Vision’s mouth. He delicately accepted the food from the utensil. When he smiled at the taste, she was tempted to offer him more. But the intimacy of feeding him threatened her ability to finish the meal.

After dinner and clean-up was finished, they settled on the couch and tried to find something to watch. Wanda curled into Vision’s side with his arm wrapped around her. It was not unusual for them to sit like that, but this time it was having a much greater effect on her. She hid her face in his shoulder to hide her continued blush, but she could do nothing about the tenseness of her muscles. Vision looked down at her curiously, but Wanda simply pointed out something on screen. He allowed her to lead him into a discussion about the movie.

The next day Wanda found herself even more distracted. She had dreamed vividly of walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing and pulling Vision onto the bed with her. Dream Vision had been frozen with shock, but the desire in his eyes quickly overtook his hesitation. When she woke, she shot upright, breathing hard. Vision approached her from where he had been reading in an armchair, asking if she’d had a nightmare. She was grateful for the darkness when she told him that she was fine.

This continued all week. Vision looked at her with increasing concern and encouraged her to talk to him, but every time she thought of broaching the topic Vision would say something disarmingly innocent or pull her along to the next item on the itinerary with such enthusiasm, and she stopped herself. Wanda wasn’t even sure that he would want to have sex. They’d been sharing kisses and simple touches for months, and he had never indicated that he wanted anything more.

It was their last night together before he had to return to New York. Vision had offered to cook for Wanda, but her tangle of feelings removed her hunger. Instead, they opted for one of the many movies that they no longer had the opportunity to watch together.

They were ignoring the drone of the television as they kissed. Her face was held between Vision’s hands, and she slid her hands over the back of his head. Wanda opened her mouth to him, and the kiss deepened. Her mind was suddenly filled with images of him slipping his hands under her shirt or laying her back on the sofa and slowly and reverently undressing her. She pulled away from him with a gasp, scooting back until she was leaning against the opposite arm of the couch. She wrapped her arms around herself and hid her face in her knees.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded so despairing that Wanda lifted her head to look at him. The guilt and alarm on his face tore at her.

“It’s okay, Vizh. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Vision’s expression only relaxed minutely. “Wanda, something has been bothering you. Please talk to me.” He inched closer to her, guileless blue eyes boring into her, imploring her.

She shook her head. “I can’t.” She wanted to, of course, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that admitting her desires would impose herself on him. Wanda believed that Vision would deny his own feelings in order to help her, and she couldn’t do that to him.

“Why not?” Vision asked, pure care mingling with a touch of hurt in his expression. It had taken time to reestablish the trust that had existed between them before the Avengers had split up, but a cornerstone of that restoration had been not to hide from each other. “I would not pry, but I do not want our visit to end on a sour note.”

“I don’t want to push you.”

“Push me into what?” She could see all the possibilities of what was bothering her flowing rapidly through Vision’s, complete with statistical probabilities and branching chains of events for each option.

Wanda took a deep breath. Despite her hesitation, she wanted to ease his apprehension. She confessed, “I want to have sex with you.”

“Oh.” He didn’t say anything else, his mouth falling slightly open. Wanda was about to apologize and tell him to forget she said anything when he continued, “Uh…I have desired that as well.”

“Really?” She stared at him, uncertain if her fevered mind had concocted a new fantasy because she had been thinking about the subject so much.

Vision nodded. He opened his thoughts to her with a smile, obviously seeing her doubt. There was not a trace of uncertainty in his mind. Slight shyness remained when he tentatively showed her an image that he had conjured of their bodies entwined. “I have wanted that for a long time.”

Wanda couldn’t stop staring at him. “You never let on.” She crept toward him again. He reached out to her, not quite touching her, and she grasped his hand.

“I, well…I did not want to presume.”

“It’s been a long time for me, too,” Wanda admitted, finding that she could smile at him now that she knew how he felt. Curiosity prompted her to ask. “How long exactly?”

He ducked his head before smiling at her shyly again. “Since the first time we kissed. I had not fully understood the draw of sexual intimacy before then.”

“It’s been that long for me, too.” It had been longer for her, but he didn’t need to know that just yet. Since Vision was being so honest and vulnerable, she decided to add, “The other day when you came back from the grocery store and asked if I was okay, I was, um, touching myself and thinking about you.”

“Really?” He looked completely gob-smacked. She nodded. Leaning even closer to him, Wanda breathed in Vision’s unique scent. The fact that he wanted her as well gave her permission to let her imagination run wild.

She looked into his eyes, letting him see everything she was feeling. “So…” She traced the lapels on his dress shirt. “Do you want to act on these feelings?”

Vision didn’t answer immediately. But Wanda still felt no doubt from him. He was merely trying to center himself. “Yes.” She leaned in to kiss him, and he responded eagerly. After several long moments, he pulled back enough to gaze at her seriously. “Do you wish to be intimate with me?”

“Mmhmm.” She kissed him again. There was one more thing that she needed to say. “I should tell you that I’ve never done this before.”

Vision continued to look at her intently. Despite everything they’d already talked about, she found that this admission made her feel shy. She looked away from him. In a surprisingly light tone, he said, “Well, neither have I.” His slight, teasing smile drew her gaze back to his.

Wanda chuckled, relieved. Though she should not have been worried. “I would think not.”

“Therefore, we are at least positioned equally.” He smiled at her, hands going to her shoulders, fingertips massaging the muscles there. Now that their feelings were out in the open, his mind was calm. “I have only abstract knowledge of the mechanics of sexual intercourse. But I would seek to please you as well as I can.” A bit of worry crept back into his eyes and thoughts. “If you are certain that you wish to share this experience with me.”

Wanda moved one of her hands to his chest and one to his cheek. She opened her own thoughts to him further. She let him see the desire that she had been holding back, her concern for him, and the joy that they had reached this point. “I’m sure. If you are. This is a big moment for you, too.”

“I have never been more certain of any decision in my life.” Vision bent his head to press his mouth to hers again.

Comforted and encouraged by Vision’s attitude, she stood and pulled him up with her. When she sat down on the edge of the bed, he joined her. “How would you like to start, Wanda?” Curiosity and excitement were now in the forefront of his thoughts.

Wanda referred back to her earlier dreams. She lay back and pushed herself backward toward the pillows. “You could take off my shirt. Slowly.” Vision inched his hands under her shirt and up her sides. Her breath hitched slightly when he reached her breasts, even though he barely brushed them on his way to raise her arms to remove her shirt.

He looked down at her in wonder. His eyes traveled over every inch of her exposed skin, and Wanda was afraid to name the look in the blue of his irises. He traced around her belly button with a fingertip, and her body jerked, and she choked back a squeal. She quickly said, “It’s okay,” before he could apologize. “Just ticklish.”

“Ah.” Vision studied her for a moment, and then his eyes looked very far away, clearly analyzing every possibility for touch and movement.

“Keep going please, if you want to.” He returned a palm to her side, apparently having determined that it was a safe move. This time he traced the edge of her bra before reaching underneath her for the clasp.

“May I?” She nodded. He removed her bra and dropped it over the edge of the bed.

Before joining the Avengers and meeting Vision, she’d never imagined her first time would be like this. Wanda had never dared to dream that she would feel so secure and cherished in this moment. He propped himself up above her with one hand resting on the side of her face. His lips tenderly brushed against hers.

Vision’s fingers slid down her stomach before tracing along the edge of her underwear and her hips. Wanda squirmed against his fingertips, and he kissed a trail along her neck and collarbone. Lifting her hips, she encouraged him to slide her underwear off. When he did so, his mouth and fingers moved lower. With Vision’s lips closing around her nipple and his fingers stroking her core, Wanda started to moan, her pleasure rising.

Vision paused to raise his head, allowing him to look at her. She smiled at him and ran her hands all over the vibranium and burgundy skin that made up his body. When Wanda reached his hips, she squeezed him lightly. Vision let out his own groan, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and just breathing her in as had done to him earlier.

Gradually, he shifted so that his elbows were resting on the pillows beside her head and his body was rested directly on top of her. Wanda drew in a breath, pushing away a flash of unease at being trapped against the bed. But this was Vision. The man she trusted with her life and her secrets and her freedom. Her mind calmed as she pulled him into another deep kiss. Breaking away to look into her eyes, Vision let his own clothes dissolve.

She could feel the tip of him pressing against her, but he stayed absolutely still as he asked, “Have we engaged in sufficient foreplay, Wanda? Are you ready to proceed?” She looked up at him, trying to memorize his face in this moment. Slight concern, mixed with awe and adoration, along with that something else she still couldn’t name. Vision waited patiently.

She was going to say yes, but something was still not quite right. She breathed, “Wait.” Vision nodded and immediately climbed off her, concern overtaking everything else.

Sitting up beside her, he began, “If you don’t want-.”

“I do,” Wanda reassured him. “I just need a minute.” She took a breath and turned to him. Admiring the expanse of his skin, Wanda touched his face to soothe him before she leaned in to kiss him.

Her hands went to his shoulders. One of his went to the back of her neck and the other to her lower back. They kissed slowly. Without conscious thought, she pressed him backward into the pillows. Wanda inhaled. She could breathe more deeply in this position.

“I think I like this better.”

“Yes,” Vision agreed. His eyes were impossibly dark as they looked up at her.

Wanda’s hands drifted lower, and she aligned herself with him. “Are you ready?” she asked breathlessly. He nodded. She sank slowly down on to him, letting herself adjust to the feeling. Vision’s eyes were closed, and his breathing sped up more than she ever heard it. “You okay?” She raised a hand to cradle his face, holding herself still as a statue.

His eyes opened on her, hazy and unfocused. “Far better than okay.” A minute shift of his hips drew a gasp from her. “A-are you?”

“Uh-huh.” Wanda raised her hips and it was Vision’s turn to gasp. Lowering herself again, she leaned into kiss him. They continued hesitantly pressing their hips together until they found a steadier rhythm.

Wanda clutched him more tightly as she approached her climax. She was not unfamiliar with the feeling, but it was all so different with Vision holding her close, his hands low on her back, and looking up at her wide-eyed. Even better than she imagined.

She could see the strain growing on Vision’s face as he tried to wait for her, so she tried to move faster to bring them both to release. Wanda trailed hot kisses down his throat and ran her tongue along his collarbone. Her actions were rewarded with a deep groan and a thrust of his hips that hit her just right. She panted against his skin.

“Wanda,” he murmured tenderly before raising his hands to cup her face, urging her lips back to his. They kissed deeply. She was so caught up in the movement of their lips and tongues that she forgot to move for a moment until a new wave of pleasure rippled through her. Wanda finally broke the kiss and braced herself against Vision’s chest as she rocked her hips against him.

One of Vision’s hands kept their bodies pressed close together while the other drifted up her side to cup her breast, caressing her nipple with his thumb. At her gasp, his eyes sought Wanda’s desperately. She smiled in a way she hoped he would take for encouragement.

Vision evidently read her correctly because he continued to knead and massage her skin before reaching down between them and applying just the right amount of pressure to her clit, sending her over the edge, crying out in ecstasy. He joined her moments later with a much quieter groan.

After a stretch of silent breathing, Wanda rolled off of him and nestled into his side. Vision draped his arm over her and smiled at her contentedly. She smiled back, pressing a finger to his chin to tilt his head, so that she could meet him in a sweet kiss. “I’m glad we did that.”

“As am I.” He paused, letting his hand brush down her back. “Are you hungry now?”

Wanda chuckled. “Already?”

She watched his face as it shifted from confusion to understanding to concern. “Oh, I was not…that is…” He cleared his throat and continued in a more composed way. “I was inquiring as to your literal, not metaphorical, hunger.”

“I know. Just teasing.” His features relaxed into a relieved smile. “And, yeah, some food would be good.” Vision nodded, phasing into some clothes and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“I will heat up the leftovers.” He turned to walk away, but Wanda stopped him with a hand circling his wrist.

He pursed his lips in confusion, and she looked up at him coyly. “Maybe I’ll be metaphorically hungry later.”


End file.
